Your Name
by that-girl-at-the-corner
Summary: "I'm always searching for something—or… someone. I've been consumed by this feeling ever since that day. That day when the stars fell. It was almost like… Like seeing something out of a dream. Nothing more or less than a breathtaking view." -OR- A Kimi No na wa/Your Name AU starring Sorina.
1. Prologue

**YOUR NAME.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

This is a Kimi No na wa./Your Name. AU starring Sorina and I blame my roommate for this. This was a result from watching too much kimi no na wa and having to listen to at least one of the ost every. single. day. of our first semester.

I didn't realize how HARD writing it into a fanfic (especially with the constant changing of POVs) but I can't really shake these ideas out of my head. I already know how I want this story to happen but I'm not sure if I can transform it properly into sentences and paragraphs. So I don't know when or _if_ I could continue this. XD

For the meantime, here's what I've got.

PS. The **bold** one was Soma while the regular texts was Erina.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Soma or Kimi No na wa.

* * *

" _Let's make a promise that will never fade_

 _Let's say it together on the count of three."_

* * *

 **.PROLOGUE.**

"Disgusting!"

"Disgusting!"

"Disgusting!"

I said to the first three dishes that I tasted.

"Did you really expect that my customers would be satisfied with these kinds of cooking? Do you want my restaurant to lose its reputation? There's only two hours before opening and you're planning to serve these? Doesn't anyone of you know how to read a recipe? Repeat all of these at once and when I get back I expect to at least taste something resembling food!" I yelled to the two groups that stood before me. A lot of them paled at my words but there were still a few of them who has fire on their eyes. _Hmph. I wonder how long they'll last._

"Yes chef!" All of them shouted before all ten chefs scampered towards their respective stations.

I watched them briefly as the five members of each team grumbled at each other, silently arguing on who was to blame and defending their fair share of work. Honestly, they had no teamwork at all.

I pulled out the elastic band, releasing my blonde hair from its ponytail and turned swiftly towards the exit.

I don't care how long, or short, they've started working but if they couldn't figure out how to work together by the time I come back… so help me I wouldn't hesitate to fire every single one of them even if it means the end of their ridiculous tv program.

Hisako was at my side the instant I was out of the kitchen.

"Erina-sama. There are 50 reservations in total and I've already arranged the placement of the cameras and briefed all the media crews on the proper protocols while they're here at the restaurant. I already told the producer that we'll provide the servers and I'll personally be joining the customer service so that would be less off your worries." Hisako said, looking down at her clip board while matching my strides.

"Well, that's good news." I said as I massaged my head. "Remind me again, why did I agreed on this?"

"It's because the network is one of our valuable business partner."

"Oh, right." I grumbled under my breath. If I knew this was what I was agreeing on, then I would've squashed the idea without a second thought. "Please check on those " _contestants_ ". I lost my temper and forgot to tell them what to do to those rejected dishes. It might be unworthy for my restaurant but food's still food."

"Yes, Erina-sama. The janitors already knew what to do and our employees knew the drill. It'll be ready for distribution to those who needed it."

"Thank you, Hisako." I replied as I entered my office and dismissed my aide.

Fifty reservations, huh? So that means we'll have at most five waves depending on the groups' speed at making each order and also considering the time each customer would be staying at the table.

Ugh. I can't believe that I just agreed to let those inexperienced chefs use my kitchen. Just thinking about it makes my head ache. This would be the first and last time that I'll allow them to use my restaurant as a venue for this stupid cooking show.

I can't wait for this night to end and be on my flight back to Japan in the morning.

I just hope that these'll end well.

;;

 **Well, that went well.**

" **Good work everyone! I think all of us deserves a clap and a pat on the back!" I praised my team and there was clapping and whopping and a lot of** ** _Congratulations_** **were passed around the room. I gave them all a grin and returned all the compliments that were directed at me.**

" **Thank you chef!" they all chorused with a bright smile.**

" **It wasn't much!" I said as I untied my headband.**

" **Congratulations, Yukihira." Someone said behind my back and if it was possible, my grin widened when I turned and saw the man who had spoken.**

" **Chapelle-sensei!" I said, greeting my old mentor with a handshake and giving him a genuine smile. "I didn't know you were here!"**

" **I was in town when I heard that the famous Yukihira Soma would be having an exhibition at this hotel. I didn't want to miss it."**

" **It was kind of a 'spur of the moment' thing. Thank God the hotel manager allowed me to use their hall and lent me five helpers. I would've been screwed if it were only me. That would've been awkward—embarrassing myself in front of a lot of people."**

" **I doubt it. I'm sure you'd have managed on your own."**

" **Ah, you're flattering me."**

" **And you're downplaying yourself too much."**

 **I just flashed him a grin in response as we exited the room together.**

 **I didn't even have time to shut the door before flashes of lights and microphones were being thrust into my face. Chapelle-sensei was only able to give a quick goodbye and then I am left alone in the middle of the media.**

 **Questions after question were thrown in my way and I tried my best to answer all of them.**

" **What does it feel? Travelling around the world?"**

" **You've been offered a job to multiple starred restaurants. Do you have any plans on accepting any one of those?"**

" **Do you have any plans of opening your _own_ restaurant?"**

" **Europe, Africa, and now America! Where would you go next?"**

 **I looked at the reporter that asked the last question. I grinned at the camera and decided to answer this one. "Actually, I'm going back to Japan tomorrow."**

 **And the questions only increased.**

 **It was late when I got back to my hotel room. I had to join the festivities, drinking wine and humoring the sales talk of different restaurant owners who'd like to hire me permanently.**

 **Hah. As if I'll allow them to chain me in one place. I'm a free spirit. I wanted to travel. Go to different places. Discover all the secrets of the gourmet world. And maybe along the way, I could finally find what I've always been looking for.**

 **But here, laying on my bed with my arms behind my back, the smile that I've been sporting throughout the day slowly slipped. I wasn't excited with the concept of sleeping, though I know that it's essential so that our body could rest and recharge and stuffs like that.**

 **Still, if I wanted to continue the charade of the 'happy-go-lucky', 'problem-free' Yukihira Soma, then I need sleep.**

 **I closed my eyes and just hope that this'll be a dreamless night.**

;;

I opened my eyes even though it seemed like it was only a moment ago when I closed them. But the sunlight that slipped from the window's blinds confirmed that it was morning.

How long have I been asleep? Or, have I really slept at all?

I forced myself to sit up on the bed even though my body (or maybe it was my will?) screamed in protest.

For a moment I just stayed there, unwilling to get up and start the day. Then I felt something wet on my face.

I slowly lifted my hand towards the side of my eyes then stared sadly at my fingers.

 **Tears, I realized belatedly.**

 **Just like every other times, I let my body fall back against the bed, staring at the ceiling without really seeing. I sighed.**

Once in a while, I wake up crying without knowing why.

 **It's the dream I must have had that I can never recall.**

 **But…** this sensation…

The sensation that I've lost something lingers for a long time after I wake up.

 **But I knew that I** ** _have_** **to get up. So I got up.**

I moved on autopilot. I took a bath, got dressed, prepared my luggage, and tidied up the bed as best as I could.

I took a deep breath to compose myself and stood up tall. I am Nakiri Erina. And Nakiri Erina is nothing but calm and collected, elegant and beautiful, _cold and intimidating_.

 **I took a deep breath to compose myself and made sure that I hadn't forgotten anything.**

 **My knives were packed and the white cloth was safely tied on my right wrist, so I'm ready to go!**

 **I slapped my cheeks using both hands. I'm Yukihira Soma. And Yukihira Soma wouldn't be Yukihira Soma without the white headband tied on his forehead, without his guts and weird dishes, without his smirk and cheeriness.**

 **With that in mind, I left the room and closed the door at my wake.**

;;

I looked out of the car's window, watching the people that we passed, the cars and other vehicles that we crossed.

 **I'm always searching for something—or…** ** _someone_**

I've been consumed by this feeling ever since that day.

 **That day when the stars fell. It was almost like…**

Like seeing something out of a dream. Nothing more or less **than a breath** taking view.

 **;;;**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'M BACK! (LOL, not really) I'm so sorry for making you wait for almost two months but I've been pretty busy at school that I almost didn't have time to breathe. This was the first time that I have found some time for myself and thankfully I was able to finish this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one and hopefully you will too. Though, don't expect that chapter 2 would be out anytime soon but ... wish me luck. All mistakes are mine. XD  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma and the quotes/lyrics at the beginning of each chapter belongs to either Radwimps or the english translation of Akane Sasu Sora (check him out on youtube. i wasn't usually fond of english dubs of anime op but i fell in love with his voice when I heard the first part of his "Sparkle" cover)

* * *

" _The gentle breeze of fate slowly separates you and I_

 _Memories I've never seen, somehow they make me cry_

 _Soon the storm will pass and a rainbow will fill the air_

 _Makes ya' think: "The sky's so clear! Was something ever there?"_

 _\- Nandemonaiya_

* * *

 **.Chapter 1.**

 _Soma 's POV_

Deep within my consciousness, I heard the buzzing. The sound was foreign. It seemed so far away that I tried to steer out of it—desperately staying here in the dark where there was nothing that could disturb me.

And then I felt the vibration in my head. I saw a crack within the dark and a ray of light peeked through. I pressed a hand on my temple, hoping that it could somehow stop my head from vibrating but it was no use. I forcibly shut my already closed eyes, hoping that it could somehow block the light, but deep at the back of my mind, I knew that it was useless. My deep sleep was already interrupted.

Still, I desperately cling to the little sleep that was still within me. I turned in my bed, trying to ignore the vibration and the buzz of a foreign tune. I grabbed my pillow under my head and put it over my face. But instead of blocking out the world like I hoped it would, it caused my head to smack to a hard object, forcing my eyes to open for a brief moment.

Ugh. Now I definitely can't go back to sleep.

I groaned and turned my body so that my back was on the mattress. My right arm fell over the pillow and I grabbed the offending object and threw it somewhere on the bed. I stretched my arms and legs leisurely and sighed as it relieved my joints and sleeping muscles.

My eyes were still heavy but I tried to slightly open my left eyelid. And then my right. And slowly, _very slowly_ , I tried blinking both of my eyes.

I stared at the ceiling. Or, what was supposed to be my ceiling.

Funny.

I didn't remember putting a roof on my bed. I certainly didn't remember ever having pink fabrics dangling around.

So why am I seeing pink? Is this some kind of joke? A prank?

I sat up slowly but my shoulders slumped with how heavy my upper body felt. I internally growled. This was what I hated about waking up. Everything felt so heavy and even my body refused to cooperate than usual.

I stayed in that position for a few minutes, my eyes staring blankly ahead. My head dropped forward and so does my gaze.

 _Okaaaaay._

Weird.

Who put a balloon in my chest?

I stared at it in confusion, trying figure out what it is. My hand rose on its own accord and grabbed the left one.

I felt a jolt. It most definitely isn't a balloon, I realized uselessly.

So what the heck is this? It can't be my pectoral muscles because since when did I have those, right? Or maybe it is? But why were they so big? Not that I'm complaining, but weren't pecs supposed to make a man look fit and manly and masculine? These almost looked like women's breasts.

I squeezed it tentatively.

 _Soft._ Were they always supposed to be soft?

I continued to squeeze my chest, now with both of my hands, as I wrack my brain trying to figure out in my hazy state what the hell had happened to my body.

"E-Erina-sama!" A girl's voice exclaimed which broke my concentration. I looked over to my right where the voice came from and saw a flustered girl with pink hair holding the door open.

"W-w-what—? W-wha? A-are you…? A-am I…" I tilted my head to the side as I tried to figure out what the girl was trying to say. Who was this girl anyway? I thought as I squinted my eyes trying to examine her face. Her eyes were wide and her face was bright red. She was wearing dark blue long sleeves with a fancy bow tie and plaid skirt, like a uniform—a high school uniform. She must be about my age.

But wait, did she mistook me for someone else?

"Erina-sama?" I asked with scrunched eyebrows as I pointed a finger at myself.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" She said hurriedly and hastily closed the door.

I cringed at the loud noise. I was about to get out of bed when the door opened again and the same girl from before said something about breakfast. She didn't even let me get a word out before the door was again banged closed.

Weird girl.

As I got up and studied my surroundings, I wasn't all that surprised (well, surprised but not _that_ surprised) when I found myself in an unfamiliar place. The space was _huge_ , the paints were pink, the furnitures were new, the things were neatly organized and the floor was bare of any filthyclothes.

Yep. I'm definitely not in my room.

Pops and I must have catered someone wealthy and ended up staying at their place. That must be it because otherwise, I have no idea what was going on. Or maybe aliens abducted me in my sleep, who knows?

I released a huge yawn. I just need to freshen up and then maybe everything would make sense.

I reached behind my back and pulled off my shirt, hastily dropping it somewhere on the floor as I groggily went towards the door which was probably (hopefully) the bathroom.

I directly went to the sink, started the faucet and washed my hands, all the while inspecting the room and admiring the white tiles, white tub, white basin. Everything was clean it's almost as if the whole room was gleaming and everything looks white.

I cupped my hands together under the flowing water and finally turned my head back to the sink and splashed water on my face. I rummaged for a towel and dried my face before I finally looked up on the mirror.

I stopped.

All the remaining fog from my sleep was immediately cleared.

I blinked at my reflection but instead of gold, purple orbs were staring back at me.

"What the—?" I leaned into the mirror and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of any hallucination that I might have conjured. But in response, the girl with purple eyes and honey blonde hair did the same.

My eyes went wide. I looked down at my chest and back to girl whose eyes were also wide and wearing the exact same underwear that was currently covering my chest.

"What the heck?!"

;;

My eyes snapped open.

"Soma!" I blinked and tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Hey, kiddo! You're gonna be late!" My dad yelled.

My dad was yelling. That's right. My dad interrupted my deep sleep.

When it finally sank in, I internally grumbled. I really hate it when someone disturbs the time I was supposed to spend in bed.

"Soma!" He yelled again.

"Coming! Jeez." I yelled back as I removed myself from my bed.

I went directly to my closet and searched for a clean polo shirt that I could change into. I found one at the very back, thankfully hooked on a hanger and not messily folded like the rest of my clothes. I unhooked my uniform and put it on, buttoning as I went to the bathroom.

"Your friends are here!" Hearing this prompted me to move a little faster. I might be a little lazy but my friends would kill me if I make them wait for long.

I brushed my teeth while simultaneously putting on the slacks that I found hooked behind the bathroom's door. I rinsed and then sprinted straight towards the exit, grabbing my backpack on the floor along with everything that's in it.

I descended the stairs two step at the time and by the time I got to the diner's bar, my friends were finishing up whatever food my dad had given them.

"As much as I love eating free food from Yukihira's, please don't make it a habit to make us wait for you for fifteen minutes." Marui said as he adjusted his big rounded eye glasses and trying to look strict as I approached.

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered as I went directly behind the bar.

Zenji Marui was the smartest guy among our group. He may look weak but don't let his appearance deceive you. He can be daring when he wanted to especially when it came to brilliant ideas and/or insults. He's the top of our class and I think I wouldn't have survived high school without his help.

"Don't be such a grumpy, Marui." Yoshino cheerfully said as she slapped Marui's back which almost caused the latter to fall forward. "It's only a few minutes' walk to school."

If Marui was the smartest, Yuki Yoshino's the loudest and most jovial. She doesn't run out of something to talk about and was always optimistic in every situation. She's a couple of inches shorter than Marui and probably the shortest in our group but what she lacks in height, she makes up for with too much enthusiasm and playfulness.

Yoshino continued to tease Marui while the latter tried his best to get the girl out of his case.

"Are you okay Soma-kun? Do you still had a fever?" Tadokoro asked worriedly at my direction.

I waved at her concern. Megumi Tadokoro tend to worry about little things but that's just because she's kind—maybe the kindest person I have ever encountered. She's caring, gentle, nice, and polite. It's really hard to think of something bad about her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just overslept. Sorry guys." I apologized.

I quickly made myself a sandwich for breakfast since I don't have enough time to make something else.

"Well, if everybody's ready then we should probably go. We don't want to be late for real." Sakaki called out from outside the shop with Ibusaki by her side.

Ryo Sakaki and Shun Ibusaki, the most levelheaded duo amongst all of us. Ibusaki was the silent type of guy but whatever word that come out whenever he opens his mouth always made sense. Sakaki, on the other hand, was the complete opposite since she was athletic and sociable but she was also someone who stops anything from getting out of hand. She kind of give off that "big sister vibe", as Yoshino once pointed out.

There were two other guys among our group, Shoji and Daigo, but they'd probably skip out first period and then tear our ears out with their usual squabble during recess.

As I think about it, our circle was so diverse it's a wonder that we've been friends since primary school. Well, it's not really surprising that we're all childhood friends since we all live in a small town where everyone knew everyone but it was still amazing that we're _still_ friends at this point.

It's not really uncommon that friendships fade or split apart because of conflict of interests. But then again, we have Sakaki and Ibusaki to thank for not letting that same thing happen to us. Everyone has their own role, I guess. I don't really know where I fit in our group but maybe I'm the weirdo. Every group has a weirdo.

"You're the other nerd. Who's also a weirdo."

"Except that you're not geeking about books but about food."

"You're making amazing dishes but you also make weird ones. You're a _neirdo_! Is that a word?"

"No, it isn't."

"Well, now it is."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Then it definitely wouldn't be a word."

"It could!"

"But it won't."

"You can't say for sure."

"For sure."

"Why you!"

"Good morning to you too, Shoji, Daigo." I told the two who seemed to have appeared from out of the blue and was now starting their little disagreement beside me. This was a common occurrence when it came to these two so no one actually bothered to split them apart. I guess it just comes with being relatives and living in the same roof—just like how it was normal for brothers to argue from time to time. I wouldn't know. I'm an only child.

"Well, this is a surprise. I thought for sure that the two you would skip first period." Marui said as he read through his notes while walking. I swear some of these days, this guy would trip on his shoes on the side of the road because of that habit.

"Our uncle was there," they both answered. They glared at each other and grunted before averting their gaze. Apparently, everything's a completion in their case.

We arrived at Sumire High School just in time for the second bell and our little group dispersed to their respective classrooms.

Throughout the day, I felt like I'm missing out on something. My classmates kept throwing inside jokes which I couldn't get, the kind ones kept asking me if I were fine, and even my teachers would often mumble the same remark: _Seems like everything's back to normal_

;;

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the sight that was strangely vaguely familiar.

Wait, don't tell me…

I sat up on the mattress and looked around my surroundings before letting my gaze fall on my chest.

Yep, I'm dreaming. _Again_.

I sighed. Might as well live this dream.

I got up and proceeded towards the bathroom but on my way, I spied a bunch of notes attached on a white board. I stopped at _her_ study table and once again admired how the pens, papers, journals, binders, and books were organized in a neatly manner.

On a split second decision, I grabbed a pen and carefully wrote a note in a pad of blank sticky notes. I then peeled the sticky paper and when I got to the bathroom, I went directly at the mirror and stuck the pink paper at the center.

I grinned as I stared proudly at my note. Well that should do it, I thought before finally proceeding to prepare for the day.

 **;;;**

 **(Edited: 02.23.18)**

 **End note:** Thanks for reading and thank you for those who favorited and followed this story and to those who reviewed: _book14reader, Trebles and Quotients, BakonoftheUnknown, Guest, Sokrates16, antonio23, Hinate,_ and _Myorin Wolf._

 _to Myorin Wolf: I don't know a lot about Japanese (sorry) but I read that 'Kimi no Na wa' literally translates to 'Your Name'. Though it may be different when someone is asking about one's name like in end of the movie, both Taki and Mitsuha said: "Kimi no namae wa..." instead of kimi no na wa. Sorry if there were any mistakes._

 **.thatgirl.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2! Pardon me if there were any mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy this one!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma and the English lyrics of Dream Lantern below.

* * *

" _I'm told some part of every wish will be heard_

 _But lately I've lost sight of the truth in those words_

 _I can't even remember when I gave up believing_

 _What could have been the reason?"_

 _\- Dream Lantern_

* * *

 **.Chapter 2.**

 _Erina's POV_

The sound of knives hitting the chopping boards; the clatter of plates and pans; the splash of hot oils; the dings from the ovens; the hum of a newly lit stove; the reverberation of different voices. Those were the noises that filled the entire arena.

Hurried footsteps and random curses can be heard as men and women in white outfit ran from one place to the other as they try to accomplish their tasks. The bleachers were full of spectators but all that can be heard were murmurs of either praise or criticism.

I huffed. Everyone was so fond of the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover" but everyone around me seemed to be doing that—judging someone's work just by what they saw.

Of course, I wasn't one to talk. For me, presentation is everything especially when it came to food. If you want your dish to be noticed, then you have to make an effort to make it more appealing. There are infinite numbers of dishes out there and new recipes arises every day. You cannot expect someone to eat something you told them as delicious when you serve them something looking like trash. First impression is everything and you never get a second chance to make a great first impression.

I folded my arms over my chest as I scanned the working area. Almost all the contestants were halfway done but I still spied three who seemed to be having trouble.

The girl in pigtails at the third row have been biting her thumb and pacing at her station for quite some time. I bet that she had forgotten to prep one of her key ingredients and she was now desperately trying to think of an alternative that wouldn't take too much of her time. Huh, as if she hadn't wasted enough time worrying.

Another girl at the front row was crouched in front of the oven, as if willing whatever it was inside to cook faster. And then there was this man at the back who have been cursing ever since the clock ticks down to 15 minutes.

Everyone's starting to panic as the time limit approaches. What was once a quiet and steady hum was now a chaos of panicked, annoyed, and desperate voices. I made my way to the long table that was placed at the center of an elevated platform with five seats placed directly facing the audience. I took my place at the center, setting my elbows at the table and placing my chin at my intertwined hands as I observed everything.

"A lot of them shows great potentials." Someone said and I looked up to see Mr. Nakamura taking the seat to my right. I gave a hum as a response as I turned my gaze back towards the working stations. Apparently, Mr. Nakamura took that as a sign to go on.

"They were better than last year. This year's juniors have more creativity and guts. You should've seen some of the student's prep works. I saw one guy who boldly blended a lot of spices and I honestly thought that it was ridiculous until I sampled it."

He continued his praise but honestly, I stopped listening after he said something about being better than last year. Mr. Nakamura is a very kind person so he tends to praise anyone who he thinks was working hard and giving their best. But hard work doesn't always equate to the best results. It may be satisfactory, but the best results come from talented people. That's how cruel the world is.

"I'm here to judge their food using my tongue." I commented after a pause on his monologue.

"Ah, yes. The famous God's Tongue—the most delicate palate the world has bared to witness. You can recognize the ingredients used in a dish just by having a bite due to the sensitivity of your tongue, no? But of course, normal people like us doesn't have that kind of gift."

I turned and rest my gaze to the man, gauging his reaction. He was a man on his early 30s, I think. A respectable business man in the food industry. A pretty famous man on this district. I didn't detect any malice on his previous statement but one oath to be sure.

"You seemed to have misunderstood me, Mr. Nakamura. I didn't said that to brag about my God's Tongue or whatever the media has dubbed my palate. I'm merely saying that whatever guts or creativity that they have incorporated to their dish, it all comes down to its taste. Blending twenty different spices wouldn't earn someone any additional points. If those spices made it possible to enhance the flavor of one's dish, then good. But if it didn't, then they just wasted their time. Of course I can appreciate an impressive technique when I see one but when judging in a cooking contest, our taste buds are enough."

Mr. Nakamura stared at me like he was only seeing me for the first time. His kind eyes shone and regarded me with a bit of admiration and respect—something that wasn't there before. Huh! Did he really think that my presence here was merely for show? That I was invited here simply because I bear the Nakiri's name? He should've known better than that.

We sat there in silence until the three other men that complete the panel of judges went back to the stage and took their respective seats. Among the five of us, I was the only female judge who was also below twenty. But does that intimidate me? Of course not. _They_ should be the one intimidated. The fact that a mere 17 year old girl was sitting among them who have spent so many years in building up their careers speaks volume.

" **TEN SECONDS REMAINING! Make sure to put everything on your plate!"** The host announced.

 **TEN**

Beside me, my colleagues have started an excited chatter about who they think would win. I, on the other hand, didn't bother and kept my eyes forward.

 **NINE**

The boy at the back actually finished earlier than most of them. Huh. I wonder how his dish turned out considering the number of colorful words that came out of his mouth earlier.

 **EIGHT**

I turned my gaze at the front row and saw the worried girl finally taking out a tray from the oven.

 **SEVEN**

Several students have also started cleaning their stations save for the five plates that was to be served to the judges.

 **SIX**

I scanned each station and it seemed like everyone was finishing up on time.

Boring.

And I guess that also means I'll have to taste all twelve dishes.

I sighed as the clock ticks down.

 **FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE**

The buzz resounded and as if rehearsed, everyone straightened up. There were some who began stretching, rolling their shoulders to relieve their muscles from the strain caused by bending over the table for a long period of time.

" **Time is up! Raise your hands and stop whatever it is you are doing. You are not allowed to touch anything on your stations. Someone will get your plates for the judging and please step forward when your name is called. We'll begin the judging shortly."**

Since then, the event proceeded smoothly.

The guy who was a candidate for valedictorian was declared winner and I was given with a framed certificate of appreciation from the school. I shook hands with the winner (whose name I didn't bother to learn), with my fellow judges, with the event organizers, with a couple of instructors, and with the school's head.

I only agreed to pose for one picture so the organizers made it an official photo to be released on their school's magazine. They arrange a line of seats and made me sit at the center with anyone they deemed important. The rest of the staffs positioned behind us, with the photographer spouting directions and adjustments to fit everyone on the frame.

This is what it means to be a Nakiri—you're some kind of a celebrity.

After the photo-shoot, I didn't stick around to chat. I don't have that kind of luxury. I left the stadium through the backdoor and walked briskly towards the exit.

"Hisako." My aide was at my side in an instant and honestly I couldn't ask for a better secretary and assistant than her. "Do I have something else scheduled for today?" I asked as we made our way towards the parking area.

"Senzaemon-dono requested your presence at the meeting with the Yamamoto clan," she replied as she matched my strides. I forgot that it was even today.

"How much time do I have?"

"We're supposed to leave shortly after you finish your lunch so that's roughly an hour from now." Hisako said, scrolling through her ipad and scanning through my schedule. "Apparently the venue was moved to the Yamamoto's residence at Kyoto as per your grandfather's request. We'll be meeting them there."

That means I wouldn't have time to change out of my uniform. And here I thought I'll be able to attend the afternoon class.

I sighed as we reached the car and the driver opened the door for us. We settled at the back seat and soon enough the car's engines roared and we were moving. Hisako directed the driver towards an Italian restaurant and I stared at the road through the car's window. I'm just glad that Hisako had the foresight to reserve a place in advance.

;;

"So this is the Yamamoto's residence." I stated after I dismounted the car and took a proper look around the place.

We were standing in front of the entrance of a Shinto shrine with stairs leading up towards their main ground. I huffed as I stared at the huge torii gate and the red lantern ornaments placed at every step of the concrete stairs.

"I didn't know that the Yamamotos were firm Shinto believers."

I mentally reviewed what I knew about this clan. They were a rising name in the food industry, specializes in traditional Japanese cuisine, wanted to propose a partnership to fund their projects, and apparent, they also housed a Shinto god. I've read their initial proposal an honestly, the only thing that they needed to work on was a valid argument that would convince us that this is a good investment for the Nakiri Group.

I put a hand on my hip as I appraised the number of steps I had to climb. They better make this worth my time.

I reached the main ground with my head held high, never displaying an ounce of fatigue. I walked briskly towards the hall where the meeting was supposed to be held and the guards—which I recognized as grandfather's—slid opened the door for me.

My grandfather, with his striking presence, was seated at the center of the mat. I confidently walked towards him and took a seat at his side while Hisako remained outside with the rest of the Nakiri guards. We bowed our head to show our respect and then the meeting commenced.

It was late when we were finally able to leave. It didn't help that once the tension was lifted, everyone was eager to feed us the traditional food specialty they kept bragging about. Of course as the food came, the drinks followed. And when grandfather started drinking, well, he tends to engage in a very long conversation and easy banters.

I hanged back as we descended the stairs, Hisako at my side. Grandfather was still jovial as he joked with the guards. Night has arrived and the only thing illuminating our path was the lanterns on the side and the stars above.

"Do you believe in rebirth, Hisako?" I quietly asked in the eerie silence.

"Hmm. I'll need a bit of a research before I can decide." I chuckled at this response. "Why do you ask, Erina-sama?"

"No reason." I replied with a shrug. I hopped the few steps of the stairs and stopped in front of the torii gates to look up at the night sky.

"Though, if there is truly a rebirth, I want to be reborn in a place where I can see the stars like this. Somewhere quiet where I can do what I want when I want." And hopefully less responsibilities and expectations. A place where I can cook freely.

I caught myself with my train of thoughts.

Hah! This is nonsense.

Hisako caught up with me and we walked the few steps towards the car, banishing those thoughts and grounding myself to reality.

;;

I was woken up by an unfamiliar sound. I groaned as I put my left arm over my eyes while trying to locate my phone using the other.

Ugh. I didn't remember changing my alarm setting. It was always set to vibrate so why is it ringing? Gosh. I hated this kind of ring tone. And where is my damn phone so I can shut it off?

My head was spinning. Did I drank too much wine last night? I remember taking a sip of their _sake_ but that was it.

My phone continued ringing which added to my headache. I turned towards the sound and before I knew it, I was falling and my body smacked on the floor.

"Ugh." This is the worst.

I opened my eyes and saw the phone lying in front of my face. I picked it up and was about to swipe it off when I saw the 'reminder'.

 _435th Yukihira Cook-off. Gotta beat pops!_

Huh?

I pushed myself up and finally turned off the alarm. I didn't know that I needed to judge another cook-off for today. And I've never heard this kind of event. Was this scheduled in the last minute?

I picked up my phone and was about to check my emails when I noticed that everything were not where they were supposed to be. Everything was out of place! From the theme, the icons and there were apps that I definitely didn't need at all.

Who did—?

I raised my head and instead of my neatly organized and spacious room, what greeted me was a cramped space bedroom with a small handy stove at the corner, a white shirt draped on the chair near the study table and a black blazer hanged on the door.

"What is this place?" I muttered and stopped when I processed the deep voice that spoke those words.

"What—?" I placed a hand on my neck and cleared my throat a couple of times. That hand descended on my chest and my eyes went wide.

My chest was flat!

My breath started to accelerate. I'm hyperventilating. What is happening?

I kept my eyes forward, afraid of what I might find when I look down. I tried to control my breathing. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Psyching myself, I looked down.

I wasn't prepared to what I saw when my gaze fell on my lap.

There was _something_ there! What has happened to my body?

My hand rose on its own accord and despite my fear, curiosity prompted my hand to descend on my lap and towards that… _thing._

And then I screamed.

"What?! What happened?!" I was startled when the door barged open but when I saw who have entered, I screamed again and threw the nearest thing—a pillow—towards the man's face while at the same time covering my body with the blanket.

"What is wrong with you today?" The man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail asked as he dodge. "And what's with the blanket? It's not like there's something there that I haven't seen already." He added with a laugh as he picked the discarded pillow and threw it over the bed.

"Haa. And here I thought it was some kind of emergency. Honestly kid. One of these days you're gonna give your old man a heart attack."

My eyes were still wide and my mind was trying to keep up with what was happening. Who is this man? And what does he mean ' _my old man'?_

Wait.

"F-father?!"

"Uh, yeah," the man replied looking at me like I was out of my mind.

And maybe I _am_ out of my mind.

Or maybe this is just some kind of dream.

 **;;;**

 **End note:** Thank you all for reading and a big thanks to those who left reviews! Those are always appreciated. :)

;

 **.thatgirl.**


End file.
